chuck vs you
by 007chuck
Summary: you have allways wanted to be in the chuck world well with this now you can be. enjoy be ward there is goat vilance


If you are wanting to save the surprise of something that is on the chuck season 2 DVD don't read this till you get the dvd. I have read though it several times and I have taken my time with it.

Now what you to do is read this as if it was you. You are the person that this fic is about.

If you don't like goat death pleas don't read this.

I have tried to fix my spelling and grammer as much as I can.

I hope you like it and pleas review if you want it to be a man or woman.

Chapter 1 the film and mission

You walk in to the training office of your local bank wearing a suit that makes you look inconspicuous and very bland. Your main aim is to blend In.

You smile at the security guard. You smile at the receptionist. "I am here for the meeting with MR Casey." "she looks at you and puts her hand underneath the desk. You look around for a security camera. "oh flipping computer let me check the back up" the receptionist says with and apologetic tone. You lean down a bit and admire a soft toy of a cat. "Ah sweet" you say in a incipd tone that would even make you barf. "thank you , yes you are scheduled pleas make your way to the second floor, first room on the right" "thank you" you say with a warm tone.

You walked to the lift and pressed the button for the second floor.

The lift door opens and you see a hall way nothing that would be out of place to any member of the public.

You walk in to the room to your right. It is very plane there is a cork board with notice board kind of arrangement. Facing the left and a small sofa on the other side facing it. There is a large polished block of wood to the side of the sofa.

You sit down and fell your phone vibrate. A text message. Place your hand on the polished wood to your right. You place your hand on the wood and hear a soft click and the lights turn off.

The board in front of you slides down and a plasam screen can be seen.

N.S.A Training video 1.00

3 . 2 . 1.

the film starts there is dark gray back ground and you see a man how you think would be a police officer or in the army. He is wearing a dark suit with a dark shirt and a black tie.

"When people ask if they have what it takes to be a deadly spy I ask them one question." the man in the dark says in a very calm tone making the hand signal for one for emphases. He turns hearing the noise of chartering people in the back ground.

"We can not do this with guys talking".

The man stand up and moves out of view as you hear what sound like several dull thuds and the chattering stops. You see the man sat down once more in his position in front of the camera.

"When people ask if they have what it takes to be a deadly spy I ask them one question. Could you kill a goat?" The man pauses for affect. They say no, I ask then how ever are you going to kill a human being then?" The man's voice is calm and cool he sounds like he has many years of experience handling many situations in this world you are going to become a part of.

The screen Changes a picture of the man can be seen pointing at you.

John Casey presents: So you want to be a deadly spy?

A warm smile pass your lips this man has a good seance of humour you think as you sink a little

in to the chair.

Casey appears on the screen once more "Being a deadly spy you have to always remain vigilant in a situation that might seam safe."

Your interest is peaked by what Casey is saying.

"For instance, you are on a date and it is not going very well. You supsect they have poisoned your gin and tonic." Casey says with a informing tone

you think about some dates that you have been on weather you might have been tempted to poison the them with lead, magnesium, and such.

"that is all right because during your training you have been taught to withstand many poisons." Casey says with a smug tone of being better than the person how poisoned the drink and you concur with that. Casey starts listing off some conman positrons used in the spy world.

"Cyanide,Rohipnol, Stircknine. The bejing cocktail , DR pepper, Arsnick . To name but a few.

Of course maybe they are just flirting,." Casey holds up a semi automatic pistol and cocks a round out of the barrel. "either way you stay locked and loaded you never know"

you find this casey fellow rather amusing.

The picture changes to Casey smiling "Always be prepared" of the segment.

You smile as you see the sub tital for this part of the training film "bring it boy scouts".

Casey reapers on the screen."Being a deadly spy you should not attend your High School reunion with out expecting assassins to spike the punch bowl. Solution the VS 290 rocket propelled Grenade Launcher." Casey holds up a RPG with a proud smile and a glint in his eye.

"RPG to your friends , and when the DJ puts on Safety Dance don't get mad. Just take off the safety and dance." You see a evil smile and a devious glint Casey's eyes and you are not totally certain he has not actually done that at his High School reunion.

You smile as you imaging your self at your High School dance when that truly awful song came on following Casey's advice. In your mind you see your self at High school walking in just as the song starts. You hold up the RPG and putting it on your shoulder. The dance floor scatters making a path so that you can see perfectly the DJ. You looking through the scope aiming for the DJ booth "I am not normally a violent person but I have to take off the safety and do my dance". You pull the trigger as a large woosh form the RPG can be heard followed by a large explosion. The dancers applaud. Calls of "that was a lame Song" and "the DJ had what he deserved can be heard".

You are snapped out of your day dream by the next segment. You smile following the last two segments you can not wait for the third."some people ask me is being a deadly spy a full time job?

"yes it is a full time job but there is down time you might want to try something else like boarder petrol . concert security , landscape architecture." you think about were you are going to be posted.

"you may have to go on a job interview, you notice there are other people applying for the same job as you . You may have to eliminate them so find a goat. Start practising! " Casey has been playing it straight through out the hole training film.

You have just watched the training film. You have started to think about what you might be getting in to. You are a high level analyst at the NSA and you have been on missions with agents but your thoughts are if you could kill. You think about what killing some one could mean. Your life has been hard some times and you have been hurt by evil people, your answer is clear.

You speak with a clam and soft voice. "Bring in the goat" a section in the floor slides away and a cage with a goat is in the middle of the room. You take out your weapon and attach a silncer.

You find it easy to think about killing a goat. When you were young you were wearing you favort baseball cap wich was singed by your favourite player. A stupid goat stole it and tore a chuck out of it. You never felt the same way about goats form then on.

You aim your weapon at the goats head and shoot one round .

The goat is dead and you were satisfied it was painless. You speak calmly can I have the goat stakes and meat ready for me when I leave. The goat cage with the goat goes back down and the floor is back to the way it was. You pick up the shell casing and put it in your pocket.

The screen turns on once more and you see a picture of a office that you would not look out of place in a high government building .

You see a woman wearing a military uniform."Mam" you say in a firm voice you think she requires for her rank. "Congratulations you are now a full NSA agent" she says with a detached look like she does not want to know about your thoughts. "Thank you mam".

"Your record is expectational and I am giving you a top level Mission you are to receive your briefing data from the receptionist and head to the airport.I am general Beckman and I am your commanding officer."

"Yes General"

you see the screen turn off and you smile "well I hope this will be an interesting mission".

The room is the same as you first saw it. The elevator takes you to the ground floor and you walk to the secretary. "Here is the package you requested" she gives you a paper package that you see is the 5 steaks that they got form the goat and a unopened data card.

You smile "thank you very much."

writer notes

This is were we get a problem do you want Yourself to be a man or a woman.

You are the person how just watched the Casey film


End file.
